


Falling

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [60]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling Angels, Falling In Love, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: For angels, to love is complicated.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven was "possession."

“You’re thinking of falling.”

The angel looked up. She was seated on a park bench, scuffing her toes in the dirt, and what she was looking at wasn’t so much a person as a beam of light, simultaneously massive and miniscule, crammed into a shape approximately the same size as the body she wore.

“Roxanne,” she said, and butchered it, because the other angel’s true name was impossible to pronounce with her limited tongue. “How did-“

“How did I know?” Roxanne shifted, as if taking a seat next to her. “Because you’re here. In a body. Like Harry. Like Merlin.”

“Merlin has fallen?” It was news to her, although not entirely unpleasant. She had heard of Harry’s fall, and Merlin had closed off following it. She was pleased to know they were reunited.

“He has,” Roxanne confirmed. “And now you’re thinking of falling too.”

“I am,” she said, because there was no use denying it to Roxanne, who understood her better than anyone, save for perhaps Merlin. “After Harry, I thought a great deal on why he fell, and I can’t help but think he may have a point.”

Roxanne sighed her true name, and to human ears it sounded like Olivia. “And what of the human you are possessing?”

Olivia rubbed her hands along her knees, and marvelled at the sensation of having hands and knees to rub them against. “She said I could. You know possession requires consent.”

“And if she changes her mind? Where will you go? Another human? You won’t be allowed back to heaven.”

“I don’t think I want to go back,” Olivia said thoughtfully. “My family is here now.” In truth, they were all family in a way, and at the same time not a family at all. But Merlin and Harry had been an approximation of parents, or perhaps older brothers, or some other form of guardian. At any rate, they were the only ones in heaven she had been close to, save for Roxanne. And now they were on Earth.

Roxanne was quiet for a long moment, save for the humming as her true form struggled to hold its lesser manifestation. Then she said, very quietly, “But I am still in heaven. And I will miss you.”

Olivia looked at her, head on, even though it made her eyes ache and sting. “You would?”

Roxanne gave a mimicry of nodding.

It was Olivia’s turn to be silent. “If I asked you to fall with me,” she said eventually, “would you do it?”

“I don’t know. I am loyal to our mission.”

“And what if that mission is flawed? Harry saw it. I can only imagine Merlin did too.”

“Merlin fell because he was too selfish to exist without Harry.” The words were biting, with more acid than Olivia had expected from Roxanne.

“I don’t think it’s selfish to desire love,” she said carefully. “I think it’s human.”

“And we are not.” But there was something to the bitterness of Roxanne’s tone. “We are not human, and we have a mission to uphold.”

Olivia shrugged. “I believe human is relative. I…feel…human. Or human enough. And I chose love _and_ the mission.” She turned fully towards Roxanne. “You can too.”

“I…I don’t…”

“I love you,” Olivia said, because it seemed as good a time to say it as any. Emotions, she was finding, were rarely straightforward, so when she understood them she saw no reason not to present them as they were. “I would have fallen already, except I knew it meant leaving you behind.” She reached out, as if to touch the light, and then thought better of it, although she moved closer nonetheless. “I don’t know if you love me too, but-“

“I do,” Roxanne breathed, or at least gave her best impression of breathing. “At least, I think I do. I love you.”

“Then fall with me,” Olivia murmured, and Roxanne’s light flickered. “Fall with me, and I will be there to catch you.”


End file.
